


Drarry Easter

by SneakerSean



Series: Drarry Holiday Shorts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, easter fic, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakerSean/pseuds/SneakerSean
Summary: Just a quick fic of Draco and Harry at Easter time.





	Drarry Easter

“Potter what the heck is this?” Draco yelled coming out of his office. Harry stood up having hidden the last of the Easter eggs. “Why has my office been invaded by pastel hard boiled eggs? How are they even pastel?” Harry looks in the direction of the man he loves most in the whole world, Draco is standing there silver blonde hair shining in the sunlight, mercury eyes flashing. Behind him are about a half dozen eggs floating in the air.   
“Oh Draco, love, put those back, they are part of the Easter egg hunt for the kids.” Harry says. “I have spent all morning dyeing them and hiding them all over the house.”   
“Did you really fill the Ned to put them in my office too, Scarhead?” Draco said, gliding forward to gently kiss his lovers lips.   
“Well Love, you are the one who wanted an office on the first floor.” Harry panted out after breaking the steamy kiss. “The whole first floor is for the party.” Harry says with a smile.   
“Still not sure how you talked me into having a kids party here, we don't even have kids.” Draco said, but he caught the look of hurt on his lovers face. Harry wanted kids badly, Draco was the one holding back, scared that he would be cold and mean like his own father.   
“We have Teddy.” Harry said in a small voice.   
“You're right, I shouldn't have said it like that, you know I love Teddy as if he was my very own.” And it was the truth, Draco loved that little teal headed terror to death. “Who all did you invite?” Draco said to distract Harry.   
“All of the Weasley, plus Dean and Seamus, Luna, Pansy and Blaise.” Harry answered.   
“Oh Merlin, our home is going to be over run by redheads.” Draco said overly dramatically tossing one arm over his face.   
“Yes they will, and soon so please put those eggs back in place.” Harry said, guiding his lover back into the office. “And make sure they are low enough that little hands can get them. I charmed the rest of the room, only adults came remove anything else.” Harry added. With a flick of his wand Draco sent the eggs back to where they had been hiding. “Thank you Love.” Harry said pecking him on the lips again.   
Draco couldn't help smiling, he loved to kiss his lover. He also had a secret, something he wasn't totally sure how everyone would react.   
“You have been locked up in that office or down in the lab the last few days, I have missed you Draco.” Harry said wrapping himself around his taller love. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him in closer. “Anything you want to talk about?”   
“You know that I love you right, and we plan to get married in the summer time.” Draco started. Harry made a happy noise of agreement. “I have been trying to perfect a potion that would let one of us carry our own children.” Draco said softly.   
“You have been doing what? Oh Draco, I have always wanted more kids.” Harry gushed.   
“I know, that is why I have been working so hard, so that by the time we bond we will be ready to expand our family.” Draco said before being pulled into a bone crushing hug and a breathtaking kiss. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Harry. Happy Easter.”


End file.
